Physical Game
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Taiga and Kuroko had been going out for a couple of months now and everything was perfect at first…The only problem is that lately Kuroko seems distant whenever they are together. And so! Taiga decides to step into action! He decides to stalk around Kuroko for the weekend to figure out the reason Kuroko is so absent minded….What he witnesses however…Leaves him speechless….


**Thoughts**: Well, that's the first one shot completed! I'm very satisfied…though the XXX scene could have been a lot better and a whole lot sensual…

Because I use basketball terms in the end which have a double meaning, some vocabulary for those of you that are NOT boys (and not know what the words mean):

Pushing: is when a player of the opposite team literally pushes a player of the other team

Match up: is a defense man-to-man technique

Violation: is when the rules are broken

Technical foul: is the "practical punishment" when the rules are broken

Holding: when a player holds the ball

Score: is when a player succeeds in getting the ball to pass inside the basket

**The characters DO NOT belong to me!**

**WARNING!**

**Contains sexual themes and Language inappropriate for under age readers! Continue at YOUR OWN RISK!**

You have been warned!

_This story is told by our dear Kagami-kun!_

"…ko…"

"..kuroko…."

"KUROKO!"

"Ha..?...Oh, um…I'm sorry Kagami-kun"

Jeez..What the hell!? This is the third time already! ... What the heck is happening…and here I thought that if I were to bring Kuroko to the amusement park he might feel a little better. Or at least I hoped that he would tell me what was wrong… Ever since one week ago Kuroko has been acting all strange, I mean I now that Kuroko doesn't really talk much but he never dose off, he would always listen to my mumbling no matter what it was about! Hmp… And here I am acting like a teenage girl in love. I spent hours trying to figure out what to wear. I remember the exact procedure. Well, first I took out all the clothes off my closet and I thought that it would help if I had them into sections so divided them into three: school and activities, dating, and stuff Kuroko wouldn't like. That alone took me 3 whole hours! Even I didn't know I had so many clothes, aside from the clothes I had bought for school and working out, I also found a lot of clothes which were bought during the time of my dating with girls, but that was before I figure out I was homosexual. "Homosexual" I thought again to myself- I still wasn't used to the word and the word "gay" didn't really sound all that nice to pronounce. Well, anyway, Kuroko certainly wouldn't like if I were to wear the same clothes I wore with girls in our date with him. So those certainly were off. There were some nice clothes I had for school but I didn't want to wear that with while being in a date with Kuroko. He was special. If it was a hangout with the rest of the members of Seirei then I wouldn't have cared less, but today was my day with Kuroko. And while thinking another 2 hours went by and I still hadn't decided what to wear. Aside from the school clothes I didn't want to wear and the clothes of my dating with girls, I also found some crazy whack clothes my family had bought me! A t-shirt with a Donald duck print on the front, SKIP. A green shirt with yellow stripes, SKIP. Another t-shirt, red this time, this would have been my type…if it wasn't for the logo behind, "Girls aren't a problem for me… ;)", on second thought this was exactly my type, but that type was before I had started dating Kuroko-SKIP. Pink pants, SKIP, yellow pants, SKIP, orange pants-what the hell was with these colors?-SKIP, a pink shirt saying "I love hello kitty"…. Oh yes! That was it! That was what I had been looking for! And then I will wear the pink pants and maybe even dye my hair pink as well! And while I'm at it, why don't I just buy pink contact lenses as well!? Oh yes! I can totally picture Kuroko's face when he sees me with this pink "I love Hello Kitty" shirt and the pink pants, the pink hair and the pink contact lenses! Because Kuroko's dream- and every other guy's dream- had always been a date with Barbie! That was the last drop! Did my family even know my age?! Or even my f****ng GENDER!? … I needed to have a little chat with them, but right now I was more concerned about my date with Kuroko. Anyway, the time was passing, so I settled with jean pants and a white t-shirt. When I arrived at Kuroko's house I was sweating worse than practice! Ugh…I really was acting like a teenage girl. And then Kuroko came out. He, too, wore a white shirt, combined with mid-long shorts in a bluish manner. Oh God, he was so cute, I wanted to eat him up right there and then, but, well, there was always time for that later…or so I thought.

As we walked around the amusement park Kuroko didn't speak at all…Aside from the times I would call out his name and he would answer "Oh? Sorry Kagami-kun, please continue", he wouldn't say anything else. It was as if he wasn't there… did I do something to make him mad? Had I said something to make him dislike me? Well, I know I can be a little bit of a fool mouth, but Kuroko knows that. Wait…Maybe!? He found out that I had wore these jeans in a date with a girl in the past!? "Oh, please how can that even be possible? That was when I was in America" I reassured myself. Though I was glad it wasn't because of this, I was back at zero. And as I spend time thinking about the possible reason Kuroko might have been mad at me, and Kuroko spent the time not saying a thing, the time soon came when we had to part for tonight. As I walked Kuroko home I noticed that he would avoid eye contact with me… "what the heck Kuroko?" I thought to myself as we reached the entrance of Kuroko's home. And…that was it. Just a "goodnight", no hug, no kiss, not even eye contact. "Kukoro…do you…not love me anymore?" I whispered softly so that only I would listen as Kuroko was closing the door behind him. Once Kuroko was inside his house I started walking towards my house and as I was walking many thoughts past through my mind "why was Kuroko mad?" "Why didn't he kiss me goodnight like he always used to?" "Does he not love me anymore?", and as I was thinking all these a thought pooped up in my head: "Why does it have to be my fault?". That's right! It didn't have to be my fault! Maybe something is wrong with school…"No way, Kuroko's grades are far better than my own. If anyone was to have a problem at school that would be me" I thought. Then, maybe problems at home…"But, that time Kuroko had a problem with his cousin he consulted me…why not this time?" I thought again… so it wasn't a problem with school or with his family….then..! Maybe someone is threatening Kuroko? Or at least causing him trouble? Yes! That must be it! And Kuroko doesn't want to tell me because he doesn't want me to worry or because he wants to solve the problem himself! … "Well that makes sense. Even though we are dating Kuroko is still a guy. It would have harmed his pride if he were to just ask for my help" I mumbled. "But…", I continued, " I still want to help Kuroko!"…"That's it! I remember Kuroko saying he had something to do in the weekend and that we couldn't hang out! Maybe it was related to however bastard was stressing Kuroko!". And with that realization I decided! I would follow around Kuroko in the weekend just in case he might need some backup!

And with that said the days past and weekend came. I was already waiting outside of Kuroko's house since early in the morning, "Tch, now that I think about it Kuroko never mentioned a time or-"my thinking was quickly cut off by a Kuroko dressed in his basketball training clothes as he exited his house. "Damn, even dressed like this Kuroko looks so damn sexy!" I thought and quickly started following him around.

After around 40 minutes of going around- first at a bakery shop, then at the super market, then to a patisserie and then back home to drop off what he had bought- Kuroko entered… "A basketball court?" I thought to myself. What the hell? Maybe there is something wrong after all? Maybe Kuroko just wanted to surprise me with some new technique he wanted to develop? Maybe that's why he was being so distant? He just wanted to surprise me? … But that doesn't make sense! Kuroko and I are a team! He knows I would be more than glad to help him practice! And with that thought and as I heard the ball bouncing, I neared in at the court and peeked through the door that had been left a little open.

At the image unfolding in front of me my eyes widened and I was left speechless.

"No. No. This…can't be. Kuroko….this can't be…right? This has to be an illusion!" I thought to myself. And yet, the image wouldn't change no matter how many times I would close or open my eyes. There he was. My Kuroko, standing there trying so hard to dribble and not fall down…and then…and then, there was…Akashi…pounding inside Kuroko. He-Akashi…was inside Kuroko, his dick was…

But before I could finish my thoughts I was interrupted by a sound I didn't know Kuroko could make.

"Mmmm! Nnhyaa!~ S-STOP! A-Akashi! I-i… I c-an't! Stop!"

"Now, now. I told you to work on dribbling, didn't I Kuroko!?". Akashi said and thrusted his dick violently inside Kuroko.

"AAAHH! NN… Nngg… haa… S-shut u-up! How …h-ow can you…exp-ect me to… to dr-… dribble…. Whe-n you keep on… NNyaa! Ha..haa… -eep on…mmm….pu- pushing?"

"What the heck", I thought…"what the heck Kuroko?! Why…why the heck are you moaning like that! …not even….not even with me…not even I have heard that voice of yours…No I didn't even know that"- and my thinking got interrupted once again as Akashi spoke.

"Kuroko, That's not "_pushing_" it's a "_match up_" isn't it?" and as Akashi said he started once again pounding into Kuroko with all his strength, first painfully slowly…and then intensifying hard. In each thrust Akashi made sure that he went in all the way and that he hit Kuroko's sweet spot, all while sliding his hands beneath Kuroko's shirt and pinching his nipple. He kept going at that pace until Kuroko was about to come and then stopped.

"A-Akashi…ngg, no! don't- slow down!…haa…haa…mmhh.. w-why? i… I was so close!". Said Kuroko as he gasped for some air.

"Tch… Kuroko, didn't I tell you to _warm up_? How else are you going to learn _holding it_?" Akashi said with a sadistic smirk forming on his face.

"S-shit! Ak-akashi please! Harder! Do…me h-hard….er! M-make me lose it!" Kuroko said as a tear run down his cheek, which, as soon as Akashi noticed licked.

"Akashi…I can't…Ho-hold it in…. haa…mnnhaaya!" And as a lustful moan escaped Kuroko's rosy lips he tensed up his body instinctively, knowing that his release was near… or so he hoped.

Akashi was not happy when his property wouldn't obey to him. And so with a quick move, he caged Kuroko's cock inside his palm, thus stopping him from cumming.

"Akashi! I'm…I'm begging you! Please! Let m- ". However Kuroko's sentence was cut off by Akashi's folding of his cock.

"N-no! HAA! AA! MMM! Nn CAN'T ! Akk! Aka-shi!" However, no matter how much Kuroko would beg Akashi, he was not about to end the game like that. No. Even more. The game wouldn't end until he said so or until he, himself was satisfied.

"Kuroko…for this violation, I'm afraid I'll need to give you a technical foul" Akashi said in a playful, but nevertheless, cruel manner. Kuroko didn't like that, for he knew that whenever Akashi would talk like this he-Kuroko- would suffer in his arms.

Before Kuroko could react Akashi brought out of his pocket a "stopper" and with a smooth move slide it inside of Kuroko's cock.

"Mmmm.! NOO! Haa!…NNNMmHYAAA!…AAA!"

"Calm down. SEE? It's inside. And let me tell you this: since you were disobedient, when I allow you to come-no-, IF! I allow you to come; you'll come through the catheter. Oh, and when you get home you're not allowed to take it off, whether you want to go to the toilet or to jerk off or whether you have practice at school or a date with that fucker, it concerns me not. You Will Not Take It Off. Got that? If you do….well let's just say there are wider and thicker catheters than this one…..it would be bad if you we were to loosen up the wrong hole…wouldn't it…Kuroko?" And as he finished his sentence, he felt Kuroko's shuddering beneath him- his legs couldn't support his weight any longer. Just before he hit the ground, Akashi grabbed Kuroko so that his toy would land above him. And his plan worked-better than he had hoped it would. The land was too much. Akashi's dick once again hit Kuroko's most sensitive spot, and Kuroko's squirmed. He couldn't take it anymore. His legs were trembling, his ass was a complete mess, his drool and saliva started escaping the inside of his mouth only to land on the ball, which Kuroko still held in his hands, and as if that wasn't enough, Akashi started moving inside of him again. Slowly he thrusted inside Kuroko's ass so slow in order to drive Kuroko to insanity, and yet in a stable pace so that Kuroko could come at any moment. Kuroko lost it. Not only was he drooling but he started mumbling words of no meaning. His voice had abandoned him as well-he could no longer moan…He was past that. This pleasure Akashi was presenting him with…

And then the unthinkable happened. Kuroko's shaking hips started moving- or at least they tried. And once again Kuroko started moaning or at least made sounds that did nothing but confirm the ecstasy he felt.

"…Kuroko?" Akashi said, while clearly surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"…Come…" a whisper was heard. And to the whispering word Akashi's eyes grew wider.

"Kuro-"

"Akashi! Your…your sperm…! I …want it…. No…I NEED IT! I don't care if you won't allow me to come….I want you, need you… I-I LOVE YOU! Akashi, please-" but before Kuroko could finish his submitting plea for pleasure to his master, he was interrupted by an all fired up Akashi. As if Kuroko had cast some kind of magic spell to him, Akashi bend over Kuroko and rode on him and fiercely drove his pet…No. he fiercely drove his lover to the pleasure he had pleaded for. All while keeping a straight back Akashi thrusted deep inside Kuroko.

"Kuro…let's come together." He whispered in his lover's ear and as he came inside Kuroko, so did Kuroko came in Akashi's hand.

And after they reached their climax only their desperate gasps of air could be heard.

After a couple of minutes and after they had cooled down a bit Akashi said in an ever so satisfied tone "Seems like I scored, ha?"

"Mmm… Always….I don't think there has been a time when you ever shot outside me Akashi". Akashi was all satisfied by the hearing of Kuroko's words but what he was looking to hear was a little different.

"Kuroko…"

"Hm?

"…Again…."

"What! No… please Akashi! That…I can't anymore… i-"

"No.. I mean….say it again…that you want me. That you need me. That yo-"

"I Love you". Upon hearing the said words a genuine smile was formed in Akashi's face and without any delay he replied: "ah…I do too. I love you Kuroko. I chose for you to be mine a long time ago. You belong to me. You are mine. And remember Kuroko…even if it is the one whom I love…I'm not forgiving if betrayed."

And Kuroko, understanding that Akashi's mind was wandering to Kagami, kissed him and told him once again: "I love you".

"I know Kuroko…."

"Oh. And Kuroko?"

"Nn?"

"…You will still keep the catheter on…this changes nothing. Take It off, and I will soon be taking you from the front."

Kuroko knew when to take a hint…Akashi loved him. That he knew…but nevertheless…he was still an insatiable sadist. And as Kuroko knew that… he settled in between Akashi's broad arms and fell asleep.

And to that sight I awakened….I…I needed to save him. My Kuroko. Akashi must be threatening him! Something…I must do something! Akashi …. Did that to Kuroko….It's so cruel! No human in his right mind would do that to another! There is no way anyone would like that! I must save him! I must… I must! And as tears escaped my eyes I lowered my face in order to hide my shame….to run away from my own shame…..but….what I saw disgusted me to no end…

"I must save him. Akashi is torturing. There's no way Kuroko or anyone would like something like that…."

"so…why is it…..that I am…erect?"

~The end~~~

Afterword:

Me: Kagami-kun! Would you like to tell me tour thoughts?

Kagami:…

Me: Kagami-kun? Hellooooooo…

Oh well, seems like Kagami-kun is currently petrified….

I hoped you liked it~~~ I didn't really know about basketball so I had to research…

Please review! And I would love to hear your comments and thoughts!


End file.
